Fan Fic : Mi amiga, mi mentora (Johanna Mason )
by MaysileeTrivio
Summary: Puedes burlar a la muerte una vez y luego desearla cada día?Después de coronarse vencedora de los 71 juegos del hambre la vida de Johanna Mason era todo menos vida. Convertida en mentora de dos viejos amigos se enfrentara a un dilema: luchar junto a ellos para preservar la vida de al menos uno; o dejarlos morir para que no sufran lo mismo q ella?


Sinopsis: Puedes burlar a la muerte una vez y luego desearla cada día?

Después de coronarse vencedora de los 71 juegos del hambre la vida de Johanna Mason era todo menos vida. Convertida en mentora de dos viejos amigos se enfrentara a un dilema: luchar junto a ellos para preservar la vida de al menos uno; o dejarlos morir para que no sufran lo mismo q ella? La historia de Kaylight Shuester tributo femenino de los 73 juegos del hambre despejara esas incognitas

Porque no has venido por mi ,Kamin , pensé con tristeza . Tenía casi media hora esperando a mi hermana mayor en el patio de la escuela y me estaba asustando al ver como este se vaciaba poco a poco , al menos mi muñeca me hacia compañía . La llevaba a todos lados incluso a la escuela , muy orgullosa de su cabello rizado y su vestido azul , muchas niñas pedían que les deje jugar con ella y aunque tenia deseos de negarme la compartía por unos minutos y volvia a guardarla cuidadosamente en mi bolso para evitar la reprimenda de algún profesor .

-Ey pero si aquí esta la muñeca y la muñequita – dijo un niño alto y corpulento mirándome de pies a cabeza , haciéndome temblar.

- Hola Kamin por que tan solita – saludo con sarcasmo una niña mucho mas grande que yo .

-Soy Kaylight – le recrimine asustada.

-Da igual! – me grito la grandulona – quiero que me des esa muñeca tan linda .

Intento arrancármela de los brazos y la apegue a mi pecho para evitar que me la quitara asi que tiro tan fuerte de mi cabello que me hizo gritar de puro dolor , trate de limpiar las lagrimas que rodaban por mi mejilla y vi con el rabillo del ojo como ambos se lanzaban mi muñeca , en una especie de juego infantil pero mucho más malvado.

-Es mia , la quiero devuelta – les ordene .

La grandulona se acerco a mi y me dio un golpe en la espalda , el otro chico solo empezó a reírse estruendosamente hasta q lo vi caer de bruces al suelo .

Me quede paralizada y retrocedi llena de pánico al ver a otra chica entraba en escena , era igual de alta que mi agresora pero mucho mas delgada , cabello marron y ojos algo separados y estaba golpeando al chico corpulento mientras lo maldecía .

La grandulona intento defenderlo pero ella fue mas rápida y le propino una bofetada tan fuerte que le dejo una marca roja en la mejilla.

-Anda estúpida , sigue burlándote de la niñita – le grito , mientras la ahora agredida se quejaba del dolor – Hazlo maldita cerda .

La grandulona se echo a correr en dirección opuesta con el rostro a punto de explotar de rabia y dolor y a los pocos segundos el chico hizo lo mismo .

Aun asustada me sente en la vereda y rompi a llorar , la chica se acerco a mi y me ofreció un pañuelo pero lo rechaze .

-Solo quiero que Kamin venga por mi – tartamudee mientras ella acomodaba el cabello de mi muñeca y la guardaba en mi bolso.

-Vamos a buscarla, que dices pequeña? – ofreció mi nuevo angel de la guarda .

Tome su mano y me sentí tan segura como cuando mi hermana mayor caminaba a mi lado.

No, No, No…

Me removí en la cama tratando de despertar pero mi madre facilito el trabajo, aparto las crtinas dejando que los destellos de sol entraran por mi ventana y me ordeno que bajara a desayunar para ir al colegio .

Obedecí en un intento de olvidar aquel sueño, más bien un recuerdo de mi niñez de la ocasión en que una misteriosa niña me salvo de ser agredida por unos compañeros. Si, fue tan nítido y real que aun me sentía asombrada por la rapidez con la que ella actuó ante mis acosadores y su forma maternal de consolarme.

Despues de aquel dia mi salvadora se convirtió en la mejor amiga de mi hermana, siempre juntas e inseparables las tres hasta que los Juegos del Hambre la arrebataron de nuestro lado.

Una vez lista y con el desayuno en mi estomago me dirigí al colegio que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad debía caminar al menos unos 8 kilómetros para llegar pero como aun tenía tiempo, decidí ir a paso lento .

Mi distrito era grande , rodeado por una hermosa fauna y flora pero sumamente desigual .En la misma calle podía encontrar viviendas de construcción decente y dos casas mas alla , un par de chozas . Adoquines cerca de la plaza y otras calles principales y polvo y rocas en los callejones .Niños algo saludables , niños hambrientos , ancianos que venden unos pocos artículos en la calle , jovencitas embarazadas de quien sabe quien . Todo eso podía encontrarse en el mismo lugar ,pero de seguro sucedia con frecuencia en los otros distritos de Panem . Aunque dudo que el distrito 1 sufra de hambre como el 11 o 12 , ellos producen artículos de lujo y son consentidos del Capitolio .

Todo esto lo he aprendido en el colegio , durante la clase de Historia de Panem , una hora muy aburrida , al igual que las otras clases que se imparten . La verdad no se para que enviarnos a estudiar si terminaremos trabajando de sol a sol para sobrevivir .

Apenas cumples 12 años eres enviado al Palacio de Justicia donde el Alcalde te asigna tu nuevo lugar de trabajo a tiempo parcial , generalmente la industria donde laboran tus padres bien puede ser el bosque o las fabricas .Si uno de tus padres tiene un negocio puedes quedarte en el para ayudarlo , pero eso no sucede muy a menudo .Mi madre trabaja en la fabrica de papel como operadora y conserje asi que a mi me enviaron allá en un turno de cuatro horas hasta los dieciocho cuando trabajaría diez horas . Si Bud el esposo de mama fuera mi padre biológico me habría quedado con el en la carpintería pero el Alcalde no quiso hacer concesiones .

Exhale sintiéndome cansada por la caminata y me di cuenta que aun faltaban dos kilómetros para llegar , al menos el cielo estaba completamente nublado y no hacía calor por lo que segui mi marcha con tranquilidad . Pude ver los rostros de la gente a mi alrededor. Estaban más apesadumbrados que de costumbre, tan o más sombríos como el cielo , y no es para menos porque los días previos a la Cosecha ningún padre , madre o hijo en edad elegible para esta podía sonreir .

La Cosecha , ese miserable día.

Después de clases fuimos a la fábrica de papel .Afortunadamente Ivi Staham mi vecina y amiga trabajaba como operaria junto a mi , lo que impedía que me aburriera además teníamos a Rowan Dawson , un intrépido chico de 16quien nos gastaba bromas todo el tiempo .

- Ey chicas! vienen con nosotros a la salida -pregunto mi amigo viendo que faltaba media hora para terminar.

-Crees que nos lo perderíamos -respondió Ivi haciendo una mueca.

-Esta bien las esperamos en la puerta numero 8.

Terminamos la jornada y salimos corriendo como chiquillos hasta el bosque del limonal como se lo conocia ,un bello lugar donde la flora y fauna se combinaban con un pequeno riachuelo. Sin pensarlo nos lanzamos a el para refrescarnos por el día caluroso que estaba a punto de terminar. Rowan jugaba a las escondidas con Daysi y Poppy . Otros chicos recolectaban peces mientras las chicas trepaban arboles en busca de frutas, Ivi flotaba en el agua y yo me dedique a tejer una corona de flores.

Todos felices de estar juntos un dia más, poder disfrutar la naturaleza, la amistad q habia crecido entre nosotros. Todos jóvenes y todos en edad elegible para la cosecha . Esa era la razon de este ritual ; queriamos disfrutar por un momento a sabiendas de que uno o tal vez dos de nosotros seria sorteado para morir en los juegos , el ano pasado perdimos a lilian la alegre chica de 16 anos que intento aferrarse a la vida pero murio al 5to dia de juegos por una infeccion en su cuerpo. A todos nos entristecio su muerte , y yo aun la recordaba con la chica valiente que le regalo una ultima sonrisa a su distrito en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman.

Pero aquel lugar traia otros pensamientos a mi mente, momentos alegres del pasado que ahora me destrozaban por dentro , los recuerdos de mi hermana mayor Kamin se hacían presentes todos los días desde que murió a causa de la tuberculosis pero en estos días previos a su segundo aniversario , volvían con mas fuerza. La mañana antes de su muerte presento una leve mejoría al saber que su mejor amiga había sobrevivido otra noche en la Arena , no dejaba de comentar lo bien escondida que estaba y cuanta fe tenia de verla otra vez , entonces sucedió lo inevitable : una hemorragia pulmonar le quito la vida . El medico del distrito dijo que por su débil condición hubiera muerto antes pero la esperanza depositada en su amiga prolongo su triste desenlace.

-Tengo mucho miedo- susurro Ivi acomodandose a mi lado en una roca .

- yo igual le dije -pero cálmate nunca hemos pedido teselas fue una buena idea que aprendieras a hacer pulseras.

-no se trata de eso, es cuestión de suerte lilian tampoco pidió teselas y mira lo que le paso la suerte no estuvo de su lado y del mío tampoco-

Sentí ganas de reconfortarla decirle que sea positiva que mañana a esta hora estaríamos comiendo mandarinas en el portal de mi casa pero Ivi tenia razón de preocuparse. Los juegos se habian llevado a su hermano mayor ,a su tio ,dos primos incluso su tia materna se ofreció voluntaria por su madre que en ese entonces estaba embarazada. Su familia realmente conocia el

significado de las palabras tragedia y odio, un profundo odio al capitolio al presidente Snow a las sadicas mentes q crearon esos absurdos juegos para sacrificar niños con una vida por delante supuestamente como parte del pago por una rebelion q ocurrio hace 73 anos. a veces estaba tan segura que solo necesitabamos un impulso q desatara el nudo de rencor, rabia y furia pero eso era impensable . Hace 73 anos lucharon por eso y hasta ahora pagabamos las consecuencias.

-Si voy al capitolio tengo una meta -dijo Ivi mirando al horizonte -matare al tributo del 6 por culpa de quien seguramente sea su mentor, lilian no esta con nosotros... por su...

El resto de chicos se agruparon junto a nosotras interrumpiendo a mi amiga y no pudo completar su frase. Nos juntamos todos mientras contemplabamos el atardecer , Daisy empezo a llorar y dijo con voz apenas audible: pase lo que pase me llevare este momento conmigo.

Eso me enterneció pero controle mis lagrimas ya tendria tiempo de llorar esta noche.

Me dirigi a casa a paso rapido pues me moria de hambre vi la puerta entrecerrada y entre sin hacer ruido. Unos ladridos me delataron arruinando el susto q pretendia darle a mama.

-Pequeña traidora -le dije a sassy mi mascota de nueve anos quien movia su cola para demostrar su alegria al verme.

Ayude a mama y Bud a poner la mesa y cenamos una rica ensalada de papa con un solomillo y de postre tarta de manzana, charlamos un rato y antes de subir a mi habitación les di un fuerte abrazo mama me miro con los ojos llorosos y Bud me beso la frente con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos verde olivo,ese gesto por parte de ambos termino por destrozarme y me eche a llorar en mi cama . Llore de miedo no quería ir al capitolio a morir preferia hacerlo en casa como mi hermanita, no queria que mama sufriera al perder otra hija y tampoco queria afrontar el miedo de la cosecha sin el apoyo de kamin . Necesitaba sus palabras de ánimo sus abrazos... necesitaba otro pedazo de

Tarta .

Así que baje sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie pero me di cuenta q tenia compañía : sassy quien vigilaba mis movimientos al tiempo que meneaba su rabo .

-Está bien te dare un poquito- le lanze al suelo un pedazo muy pequeño de tarta y acaricie su cabeza cubierta de pelaje negro con unos hilitos blancos- estas canosa eh - le dije alegremente- entiendo estas envejeciendo tu tambien me dejaras algun dia .

Sassy se abalanzo suavemente hacia mí para que le acaricie el lomo tambien de color negro .

Comence a ponerme sentimental de nuevo y eso no era bueno para mi .

Decidi volver a mi habitación y dormir un poco , ya tendría tiempo de entristecerme mañana , cuando elegirían a un niño o niña para ir a morir.


End file.
